Renewed: The Other Half
by AnimeGoddess1234
Summary: What happened to Chiaotzu? What's his story? Why did he leave Tien? What caused his downfall? Chiaotzu tells his side to why he cheated on Tien, and why he fell in love with Yamcha. This will tell all, from the beginning problems to the solutions at the end. Again, how can one person you thought you couldn't have become yours, and help you forgive, forget, and become Renewed?


Renewed: The Other Half

This is Chiaotzu's story from Renewed, with Piccolo and Tien. I figured people would want some insight to what was going on in Chiaotzu's head. This will switch view with him and Yamcha. If you haven't read Renewed, my other story, I'd suggest you read it.

(Chiaotzu's POV)

I think I lost a very dear friend.

No, scratch that, I know I lost a very good friend. Maybe even a possible lover or mate. Wanna know how I know? Oh, nothing much. I just took his love for granted and cheated on him with his friend. Nothing big, right? So now, he's got a kid. Yup; he found someone else. I mean, I know I was wrong in the beginning, but I still loved him. Only, the time when I should have said it, it was too late. So now, he's settled down with another friend, and they have a son. By now, you're probably wondering what happened.

Well, to know how I got to this position, you have to know the beginning.

* * *

_One day, Tien and I were sitting on the grass. Tien wasn't one to put his words into play, but his actions usually said it all. Me on the other hand, I had a way with words, or so I was told. But anyways, Tien and I were sitting in silence when I broke it by saying: "Tien…what's making love?" For a minute, he turned red, and hid his face. I always heard all of our friends talking about it, but I never knew what it was. Tien always knew more than I did, so what better person to tell me but my best friend? "Well Chiaotzu, when people, you know, like each other a lot, they… get together. And they start touching and kissing, and they… do stuff to each other." He seemed pretty embarrassed, but I wanted to know more, so I pressed further. "What do you mean, they start touching? How?" He finally looked at me. "Well, depending on who does it, there are lots of ways. And they all feel pretty good. With males, it's a little like this." He hand inched over until it rested on my lap, and he began to rub at my length. At first, I was scared, but then, I got excited. Really excited. He rubbed a little faster, but it didn't last long. Startled, he pulled away and blushed. "Tien," I asked, "How come we've never made love before? Don't you like me?" His blush got deeper. "Well… I mean I would have, no! I mean, we could have but… I mean, I wanted to but, I was always…scared… I would hurt you. I'm not meant for being soft. I'm meant for being tough."_

"_But Tien, you've been soft with me before. You've taken care of me in the past, and you've been tender with me. Why does lovemaking stop you?"_

"_It's not that simple. Making love is… well, it hurts the first couple times, and I'm a rough person. I always thought, you know, I would hurt you."_

"_Well, try it."_

"_What?!"_

"_Do it Tien. I want you to. You know you won't hurt me."_

"_Fine."_

"_Really? You'll do it, just like that? No argument?"_

"_You end up getting your way when we argue, so what's the point?"_

_Tien leaned over, and not getting into detail, let's just say, a lot of things went down, mainly him. But during it, I never felt what I experienced with him. It was a rush, a high I never knew. He was next to me, asleep, and I watched him. But, I didn't know he was sleep, so when he opened his eyes and stared at me, I blushed and pretended to doze off. "Chiaotzu…I love you," he whispered. I froze. Did I love him? I mean, we were closer than friends, but were we really that close? I remember hearing that love was a sensation you felt deep in your heart, an undeniable feeling that you had deep down, and you knew the person you love was the person who always made your heart flutter, and you knew you couldn't be without. But was that Tien? I didn't want to answer, so I kept my breathing steady. "Must've fallen asleep," he breathed. __**Yeah**__, I thought, __**if only**__._

* * *

_Later, I went out by myself, and wanted to clear my head. I began doing that often. I knew it hurt Tien, but I needed to know. Was it true? Did I love him? Lost in my thoughts, I bumped lips with Yamcha. __**Literally bumped lips**__. Don't ask how, but one, minute, I was floating around, thinking, and the next, my lips were pressed against his. And then weirdest thing, his tongue slipped into my mouth. And I did nothing to stop it. I didn't intend for it to happen, but it did, and I surprised myself by not letting go. Why? Because I'm an idiot. This is where it all went downhill for me and Tien._

_(Yamcha's POV)_

_SMACK! SMACK!_

I gently poked at my now sore cheek. Lucinda, my latest conquest, found out about Molly, my chick on the side. Without realizing it, I had invited both girls over, intending to apologize for lying about the other and get some make-up sex. Lucinda came in through the front door, and Molly came in through the back. I tried to lie and say I didn't know either of them, but they both smacked me, grumbling about how men can't be trusted.

Even after all this time, I still never took my friends advice. "Don't take a woman for granted," said Bulma. "Don't have more girls than you know what to do with," said Krillin. "Not only will they get hurt, but you'll be hurt if you take on more than one at a time," said Goku. "Pace yourself," said Tien. Everyone had told me something to help, but I decided not to listen. Maybe Bulma was right to break it off when she did. But then again, she didn't have to go and get pregnant by Vegeta when she did it. After that, I was on a roll. I was getting more action than I knew what to do with. Left and right, I always had a girl in my bed. Why? Because I was just that damn sexy!

* * *

So, I sat on my bed, reflecting on myself. Was I a bad person? No, I just didn't know a good thing till it was gone. And Molly and Lucinda were definitely good things. I shook my head. No, you don't need to thing like that. For years, I was a playboy; not very good at keeping em, be real good at pleasing em'. I always said to people, "I want to meet a nice girl and settle down." But when I met one, I would bed her down and dump her. Why? Because I probably took too many ki blasts to the head. "Oh, Kami," I said aloud. "Will I ever find the right one?"

* * *

_I was walking around, minding my own business, when a pair or lips had pressed against mine. At first, I thought it was some old flame, so I closed my eyes and slipped her the tongue, deepening the kiss. I tried to wrap my arms around her, and caught nothing but air. Opening my eyes, I was met with Chiaotzu's! Whoa! When did he become a good kisser?! "I'm sorry!" We shouted at the same time. He blushed and looked away. I knew he belonged to my best friend and all, but I couldn't help but notice how cute Chiaotzu was when he blushed._

_Or how good his lips felt against mine._

_(Chiaotzu's POV)_

_When we finally broke apart, after a couple more sweet seconds, he asked me if I would come back to his house, and I said yes. It wasn't smart of me to do so, but I did. When we got there, he asked me about Tien, and everything came out. I told him about what happened, and what Tien said to me. When I finally finished, he was just looking at me. Not knowing what he was thinking, I blurted out, "How do you know when you're in love with the right person?" At that moment, something in him changed. "You're asking the wrong person. I thought I was in love many times before, but it turned out to be false feelings, and that's when I started on my spiral. I slept with many women, (cough, cough)I got drunk once and slept with a man(cough, cough), but that's a story for another day. But anyhow, I kept sleeping around, thinking that whatever woman was the best was the one for me. But…I was wrong. Again, I put myself through false hope. So you see, I never found the right one." I took what he said to heart. False hope. That's what I had for Tien. I could have told him I didn't return his feelings, yet I couldn't tell him I loved him, because I didn't. _

* * *

_What was a guy supposed to do? Screw up, that's what. Why did I screw up? Because in those next moments, I leaned into Yamcha, and kissed him. Don't ask me why, and don't ask me what possessed me, but I kissed him hard and passionate. Crazy part: I didn't stop there. I tugged at his shirt until he finally tugged it off. Panting, he walked into his bedroom, and knowing I was making a mistake, I followed._

* * *

_Again, not going into details, but a lot of stuff went down, both of us this time, and when we were through, I felt dirty. Why? I just cheated on Tien. Technically, we weren't actually together, but after what happened in the past few weeks, I knew I did something wrong. But I wouldn't tell Tien. Not yet._

2 weeks later…

To clear my head of the guilt, Tien and slept together a lot lately. Scratch that, I always begged him or got him in the mood. I don't know how we got to this point, but Tien had slipped up and said those three words again. I sighed like I was annoyed (which I didn't mean to do), and spat out, " I love you too! Okay?!" I quickly covered my mouth. Either he ignored it, or he didn't catch it, because he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

(Yamcha's POV)

I knew that he was with Tien. Tien was my closest friend, yet I still slept with his lover. No, not his lover. I slept with his buddy. There wasn't a thing between them, so why did I feel so guilty? Because, I am an asshole. I never knew when enough was enough, and I never thought about who I could be hurting. I just went with the flow, which always ended badly. But, every time Chiaotzu came around, I always felt my heart flutter, and my day always brightened when he came around. Something told me that I had fallen in love with him.

And he had done the same thing with me.

* * *

Another week later…

"Tien," I took a deep breath. After all this time of being with Yamcha, I had to come clean. Yamcha sparked a feeling inside me that I never felt before. After all the time I spent with both my guys, I realized which one was best for me. And that person wasn't Tien. I wasn't sure how to approach this, but the words just poured. "I don't love you, at least…not the way you love me. _I'm sorry Tien as much as I care; I just don't feel the same way. It isn't you. It's me. I found someone else, and I really connected. I mean Yamcha really-" I cut short when I saw his face. I knew that he and Yamcha had talked recently, and him and Yamcha were close. I knew, without reading his mind, that he felt betrayed by both of us._"I'm really sorry Tien, but Yamcha loves me, and I love him. More than I care for you." He never showed emotions. At the Crane school, we were always taught that showing emotions made us weak. So we only showed them to each other. But I didn't return the ones he had for me. "So…you lied when you told me you loved me…didn't you? You never loved me! I was always just a toy for you wasn't I?"

"No, Tien I-"

"I loved you! I did everything for you! I told you that I always messed up, and you didn't care! You said everyone makes mistakes! Is that what I was? A mistake? I thought you loved me back, but you didn't. From the start, it was about the sex, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

No, really it wasn't about the sex until it came into play. I was new to it and always wanted it. So he gave, and gave, and gave. So I took, and took, and took. And when I found something better, I hid it.

When I answered, he stopped, like what I said paralyzed him beyond belief. I sighed. He dropped to the floor. Before he could make me feel worse, I had to try to explain myself. "Tien, don't think I used you because I wanted to. You left yourself vulnerable, and you left it open for me, and you wanted me to. So I did. At first, I liked it, and thought I loved you. But I didn't, at least, not the way you care for me. I really did care. I love you, but I'm not **in love** with you. Look, Yamcha is taking me somewhere for a while so we can sort this out, and when we come back, I hope we can still be friends."

After that, I left, and even when we did come back from Guadalajara (Guad-ah-le-ha-rah I'm said it's pronounced, I'm probably wrong) I didn't go to see him. I stayed away. And it would stay that way until I stopped being a coward.

* * *

(Yamcha's POV)

I felt bad for my friend so I went to go see him. Before I could utter two words, he attacked. He sprang up and wailed on me. Punches landed on my face, kicks to my torso, head-butts to my own head. He was merciless. He just kept hitting and hitting. When he was finally through, I couldn't breathe. I was choking on my own blood and mucus (I know it sounds gross, but imagine how it looked. Yeah. Not a pretty picture is it!). I managed to crawl back to Chiaotzu, and he nursed me back to full strength.

* * *

A month later…

We got drunk out of our minds. We decided to drown our misery and guilt in alcohol. I was never one to drink, but I needed something to ease away the pain. After we got kicked out of the bar, I decided to go see Tien. Yamcha flew in the jet car, and told me that Tien probably whored himself away. I laughed.

When we got there, I paused outside the door, listening to what they were saying. Apparently, Piccolo was in there with him. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No I just… I just always wanted this to happen. I never felt this way, not even with, well, You-know-who." I gasped. Tien was mentally screwing Piccolo! I knew something was wrong on the Lookout when they sparred. I knew something was up! Okay, I didn't, but it's nice to hear that come out my mouth this time. "Don't worry about him. I'm here, and I'm all you need." Feeling rage building up, I barged in and calmly said,"Is that so?"

* * *

"Chiaotzu, what're you doing here?" He probably didn't want me here, but I didn't really care. Maybe the alcohol was taking a toll on me and clouded my reasoning. But, in those moments, I realized that I wanted Tien for myself. "I came for you Tien. I think I want to start over." He didn't answer me right away, but it wasn't something that had an immediate answer for, because it wasn't simple. I mean, I cheated and left…for his friend! I walked over and sat on the bed. "Maybe Tien doesn't want you!" Piccolo hissed at me. "You broke him, and left him for a good friend that goes through women like Goku goes through food! Why did you even come back?" I rolled my eyes at the Namekian, and crawled over to him. "I want Tien. Let me have him!" I grabbed His chest as Yamcha walked in. It wasn't the best moment for him to make an intro, but I was drunk, so everything seemed perfect. He observed the situation, and without thinking about what he was saying, he said to me, "Chiaotzu, I told you he would do something desperate. I mean, he's with Piccolo. Let him be Piccolo's whore." Yamcha took a deep swig from a bottle and burped. "GET OUT!" I jumped back as Tien screamed at us. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Believe me, even drunk, his words stung, but I had no more business with them, so I hopped off the bed and walked back to the jet car. Over my shoulder, I saw him lean his head against Piccolo's shoulder. "Just go. I don't need either of you."

(Yamcha's POV)

So, the next day, I had a massive hangover and a headache. Not only did we accomplish nothing last night, we also got screamed by my ex-best friend, and Chiaotzu had cried the whole way back and cried himself to sleep. Somehow, I felt like this was all my fault, but what could I do to fix it? It's not like I didn't want to; they were my friends. But, I loved Chiaotzu, and I didn't want him to leave. Everything was so messed up. If I did let Chiaotzu go, I would be miserable, and Tien would probably wouldn't take him back. It would take some time for him to heal; and now that I think about it, Piccolo could be that person. Tien had been hurt just about all his life, and no one had loved him. Well, Launch did, but she was a crazy, stalker, bitch. She didn't count.

Piccolo had basically been alone all his life. Gohan grew up, Goku lived his own life, and it wasn't like he could meet a female who would look past…Everything about him. So, if anything, Piccolo knew more about being alone than any of us did.

Maybe I was wrong about him all this time.

Maybe…

* * *

A couple hours later…

Chiaotzu was finally awake, and he ate and watched TV. There was still something bugging him, so I sat beside him and kissed him. "Things will get better. You'll see." He cupped my hand with his. "I know," he whispered. AS I sat with him, I realized how wrong I was all my life. I wasn't the best person for any woman (or man) that was looking for love. But I was right for Chiaotzu. I always would be. Maybe it would take some time for both of us to get over what happened, but we would make it through it. Together. He was my true soul mate. It took me a while to realize it, and I kept feeling guilty about taking him. But fate had a funny way telling you when something was right or wrong. Fate told me to kiss him back, Fate told me to invite him back to me house, Fate told me to sleep with him, and Fate told me that I would fall in love with him. I should have trusted Fate when he came to me a while ago. But I guess Time wasn't on my side. Now, I had all I needed.

I was a new man. No, A Renewed man.

(Chiaotzu's POV)

When I woke up later, I realized something. Tien was right to get me leave, and he was right to find someone else. He had his own life; who was I to try to change it. Yamcha was all I really needed. Sure, we couldn't have children, and we wouldn't really be accepted into society, but who cares? When you're in love, what people think is irrelevant. I had my own life, and I could direct it in whatever way I wanted to. Nobody could tell me who I was or what to do with my life. No one would tell me who to love anymore. I am in control of my life, I was in control of my love, and I was in control of my future. My future was with Yamcha, and his was with me. I loved him, and I hoped Tien was happy with Piccolo. That's what friends are for. I feel…I feel…I feel different. Like a new person.

I know what it's called. It's called Renewal.

I was Renewed.

_THE END_


End file.
